DVD Magazine
DVD Magazine, der Gruppe Angel Complex. 1 - 5 erschienen unter dem Label Pastetti ab 6 erscheinen alle beim Label Libion Vol .1 Members: Nozomi Ogawa, Kumiko Kaiba, Sayaka Nakazawa, Sayuri Hagiwara, Erina Yaguchi & Naomi Ishikawa Inhalt: '''Die Members treten in 3 Gruppen gegen einander an, in Spielen. Das ganze wird von Tsuabsa Takizawa Moderariert. '''Tour: Disco Mania Spring 07 Old Members vs. New Members Team Old Members: '''Nozomi Ogawa, Kumiko Kaiba, Sayaka Nakazawa '''Team New Members: Sayuri Hagiwara, Erina Yaguchi, Naomi Ishikawa Spiel 1 Sackhüpfen Winner: New Members Spiel 2 Song raten Winner: Old Members Spiel 3 Quiz Winner: '''New Members Spiel 4 Wettrennen '''Winner: Old Members Spiel 5 Dance Compotion Winner: New Members Spiel 6 Who is it? Winner: New Members Winner: New Members Vol. 2 Members: Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Erina Yaguchi, Naomi Ishikawa Inhalt: Die Members sind zu Besuch in einem Zoo und müssen sich dort um die Tiere kümmern. Tour: Cover Love Spring 08 Vol. 3 Members: Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Erina Yaguchi, Naomi Ishikawa Inhalt: Interviews mit Angel Complex, auch über ihre Single Angel Love Devil, aufgrund der 6 Millionen Sales. Tour: Code Name Takará Autuum 08 Vol. 4 Members: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Erina Yaguchi, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: Jedes der Members singt einige Karaoke Songs, von Angel Complex. Tour: ''' You are an Angel, Angel Complex Spring 09 '''Tracklist: #Sayuri Hagiwara - Live...it alive #Sayaka Nakazawa - Beach Love #Naomi Ishikawa - My Chance #Erina Yaguchi - Cry for love #Sayuri vs. Naomi - Hot Love #Erina vs. Sayaka - Curry #Sayuri vs. Sayaka - Love Disaster #Erina vs. Naomi - Forever in Love #Erina vs. Sayuri - Lonely Heart #Naomi vs. Sayaka Morning Dreams #Angel Complex - Angel Love Devil Vol. 5 Members: Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Erina Yaguchi, Naomi Ishikawa Inhalt: Die Familien der Members erzählen, etwas über die Members und alle erzählen was auch ihrer Kindheit. Tour: You are an Angel, Angel Complex Spring 09 Vol. 6 Members: '''Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Ai Suzuki, Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: Members Ayana, Kanna und Ai stellen sich vor. Alle 6 machen eine Tour durch Fambranches schönste Orte. Tour: New Group Party Tour Spring 10 Vol. 7 Members: Kanna Niigaki, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Naomi Ishikawa Inhalt: Die Members beim Vocal Training, Training für die New Group Party Tour, Aufnahme von Here we go again, sowie Fotoshootings. Tour: '''New Group Party Tour Spring 10 Vol. 8 '''Members: '''Kanna Niigaki, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: Angel Complex Backsatge, Aufnahmen vom Training für die Tour, sowie Record für das Album und auch ansehen von den Bewerbern für Angel Complex. Tour: ~Sui Sui 5xLove~ Summer 2010 Vol. 9 Members: Kanna Niigaki, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Naomi Ishikawa Inhalt: Angel Complex besuchen einen Kindergarten. Tour:~Sui Sui 5xLove~ Summer 2010 Vol. 10 Members: '''Kanna Niigaki, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Rena Mitsui, Mayu Kumai, Asta, Elfa, Shadow, Kyutoo Monst, Charlien Tomodach, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: 5th Generation stellt sich vor, Member Interviews. Die 5th Generation bei ihren Proben, gemeinsam mit Angel Complex. 5th Generation 1st Photoshooting. Tour:~Sui Sui 5xLove~ Summer 2010 Vol. 11 Members: Kanna Niigaki, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Sayuri Hagiwara, Rena Mitsui, Mayu Kumai, Asta, Elfa, Shadow, Charlien Tomodach, Naomi Ishikawa Guest: '''Sayu Tanaka, Saki Aiba, Momoka Mori, Miyabi Ishii '''Inhalt: Angel Complex in Tokyo, Osaka und Hokkaido. Angel Complex bei den Proben für die Tour. Tour: '''Angel Complex in Japan Vol. 12 '''Members: Kanna Niigaki, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Sayuri Hagiwara, Rena Mitsui, Mayu Kumai, Asta, Elfa, Shadow, Charlien Tomodach, Kyutoo Monst, Naomi Ishikawa Inhalt: Members tretten in Teams gegen einander 6x6 Team A: Kanna Niigaki, Ayana Mitsui, Mayu Kumai, Asta, Elfa, Naomi Ishikawa Team B: Ai Suzuki, Sayuri Hagiwara, Rena Mitsui, Shadow, Charlien Tomodach, Kyutoo Monst Tour: ~Winter Dream~ Winter 2010 Spiel 1 Angel Complex Song Winner: Team B Spiel 2 Fußball Winner: Team A Spiel 3 Umziehen Winner: Team B Spiel 4 Japan Quiz Winner: Team B Spiel 5 Schiffeversenken Winner: '''Team A Spiel 6 Frendiunisch '''Winner: Team B Spiel 7 Instrumente Raten Winner: '''Team A Spiel 8 Wer als erstes Lacht!!! '''Winner: Team B Spiel 9 Wer kann am meisten essen!!! Winner: Team A Spiel 10 Welt Quiz Winner: Team B Spiel 11 TDG Quiz Winner: Team A Spiel 12 Angel Complex Tanz Style Winner: '''Team B '''Winner: Team B Vol. 13 Members: Kanna Niigaki, Sayuri Hagiwara, Ayana Mitsui, Ai Suzuki, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Charlien Tomodach, Shadow, Elfa, Asta, Naomi Ishikawa Inhalt: Members über 2010, Wünsche für 2011. Hintergrund Proben vom Countdown. Tour: Countdown 2010/2011 Vol. 14 Members: Kanna Niigaki, Sayuri Hagiwara, Ayana Mitsui, Ai Suzuki, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Charlien Tomodach, Shadow, Elfa, Asta + Kyutoo Monst, Naomi Ishikawa Inhalt: ~Winter Dream~ Winter 2010 Backstage Reportage Tour: ~Heavens DOOR~ Winter 2011 Vol. 15 Members: Kanna Niigaki, Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Charlien Tomodach, Asta, Shadow, Elfa, Naomi Ishikawa Inhalt: Graduation Event Shadow, Elfa, Asta Tour: FAMILY RELOAD Action Vol. 16 Members: 'Kanna Niigaki, Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Charlien Tomodach, Asta, Shadow, Elfa, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: '''Angel Complex Behind Scene '''Tour: 'FAMILY RELOAD Action Vol. 17 'Members: '''Kanna Niigaki, Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Charlien Tomodach, Asta, Shadow, Elfa, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: '''Vorbereitung, Behind Scene, Interviews, Probe '''Tour: 'Angel Complex 2 Millionen Live Vol. 18 'Members: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: '''Angel Complex Tour durch Fambranche (Fairytale, Kordastwa, Opas, Herie, Luschi) '''Tour: '~MIDNIGHT ANGEL SUMMER11~ Vol. 19 'Members: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: '''Angel Complex - Ganz Privat/ Im Dorm '''Tour: '~MIDNIGHT ANGEL SUMMER11~ Vol. 20 'Members: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fujio, Sayu Tanaka, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: '''6te Generation - Die erste Zeit als Members '''Tour: 'TO BE FREE ANGEL ~Summer 11~ Vol. 21 'Members: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fujio, Sayu Tanaka, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: '''In Loty World '''Tour: 'TO BE FREE ANGEL ~Summer 11~ Vol. 22 '''Members: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fujio, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Risa Nakata, Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: '''Angel Complex Visit Disaster Area, Angel Complex Not Alone I´m Here Performes und Event '''Tour: Graduation Trip ~Song for Sayaka & Ayana~ Winter 2011 Vol. 23 Members: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fujio, Sayu Tanaka, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: '''Sayaka & Ayana über ihre letzte Zeit in AC/ Members über die 7te Generation '''Tour: Graduation Trip ~Song for Sayaka & Ayana~ Winter 2011 Vol. 24 Members:'''Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fujio, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Risa Nakata, Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: '''Wünsche für 2012/ Proben zu Are you Ready ~Moving On~/ PV Behind Scene '''Tour: Fight Countdown 2011/ 2012 Vol. 25 'Members: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki, Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fujio, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Risa Nakata, Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: '''Angel Complex Besuchen die Anderen Gruppen, Backstage Plays '''Tour: 'POWER OF FAMILY SPRINGE 2012 Vol. 26 'Members: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Risa Nakata, Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai, Naomi Ishikawa '''Inhalt: '''Lernen für Korea, Japan, Meki, China und co. '''Tour: 'Story of Angels LIVE Spring 2012 Vol. 27 'Members:'Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Risa Nakata, Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai, Naomi Ishikawa 'Inhalt: '''7te Generation Privat '''Tour: 'Story of Angels LIVE Spring 2012 Vol. 28 'Members: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Risa Nakata, Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai, Naomi Ishikawa '''Bonus Members: '''Nozomi Ogawa, Sayaka Nakazawa, Erina Yaguchi, Elfa, Shadow, Asta, Charlien Tomodach, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Yoshiko Fujio, Ayana Mitsui '''Inhalt: '''Angel Complex Histore und formation vs. former Members '''Tour: 'Happy 6th Anniversary of Angel Complex Sommer